


Of Hobbits and Dwarves

by Wannano



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannano/pseuds/Wannano
Summary: Three new house guests in Bag End couse more then their fair share of trubble and wonders.OrBilbo adopts a family of dwarves
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 81
Kudos: 318
Collections: Thorin _ Bilbo





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Once more I will be apoligizing for any and all misstakes.  
> Enjoy!

The sun were slowly setting over the Shire and the three dwarves came to a stop by the gate to Bag End.  
Thorin Okenshield were tired and dirty from mounths of traveling and a look at both his younger nephwes told him they were no better of.  
“You two wait here, alright? Don't go anywere.”  
Thorin told the two small dwarves.

Fili gave a small nod, his blond locks dirty, several shades darker then natural, and messy from their travles falling in his face before he forced them back again and his younger brother Kili, clinging to his dirty bear, quickly nodding after his brother did.

Sattesfied with their response Thorin then walked through the gate and up the gardensteps to the round green door and after throwing one look over his shoulder at his nephwes, standing by the fence, he turned back to the door in front of him.

They had just reahced the Shire a few houers earlier and everyone he had spoken to about a place to stay, cheep, for a few day's had pointed him to this place, Bag End.  
Aperantly the owner were known to take in guests ever so often.

He raised his hand and place a few heavy knocks on the wooden door, waited a short while then knocked again.  
"Yes! I am coming!"  
Came a voice from the inside and a moment after the round door open and the owner blinked at him like he had been expecting someone else.  
Which to be fair he could have for all Thorin knew.  
"Yes? How may I help you?"  
"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, at Your Service."  
He bowed deeply and a Hobbit look even more confused.  
"Oh... Well, Bilbo Baggins... At yours?"

They stood there in silence a short while before Bilbo cleared his throat a bit and looked around  
"Well... It was nice making your acquaintance, Thorin... But..."  
"I am looking for work, and a place to stay for a few days."  
"Oh? Oh!"  
That seemed to awaken Bilbo at last

"Well what kind of work?"  
"Smith work mostly and manual labor."  
"Right being a dwarf and all I suppose. Well we could use a blacksmith for the farming equipment. As for a place to stay...”  
Thorn felt a bit bad for bothering the hobbit with it but he could not make his boys walk much further.  
“I was pointed here by everyone that I asked. They said you could provide a place.”

Bilbo seem to think this over before he nodded.  
“Well I do suppose they would. Especially after all the times Gandalf have visited, and I do get the distance cousin coming by every now and then... But yes, I can offer you a bed for as long as you need it.”  
“Actually... I am in need of at least two beds.”  
“Two?”  
Bilbo repeated a bit unsure

“Two beds and I don't mind if they are in the same room.”  
“You need two beds? I am sure I can provide, but why two?”  
“One for me and one for my nephew, they don't mind sharing. Do you boys?”

Thorin turned with a smile to his nephews, happy to have a safe place for them to rest, only to have the same smile fall from his face.  
His eyes scanned the garden and the road outside the fence were he had left the two small boys, neither was nowhere to be seen.  
“Fili? Kili?”

He said, dread and panic quickly fell over him and he hurried down the stairs and out to the road and a few steps down it he started calling out:  
“Fili!”  
He turned, took a few running steps down the other direction and called out again:  
“Kili!”  
There was no reply and nether boys were nowhere to in site.  
“Fili! Kili!”

He had lost his nephews, they were both gone.  
He must have looked extremely lost and small because the hobbit, Bilbo, came down the stairs as well and walked up to him  
“Calm down, they could not have gotten far. We will find them.”  
He said and for some reason his voice did calm Thorin slightly, he gave a few quick nods before returning to look for the boys.  
“FILI! KILI!”

Bilbo quickly moved down the road, to one of the hobbits still outside, before he quickly rejoined Thorin.  
“They left the road going that way.”  
He said pointing towards the trees and Thorin wasted no time in following the boys.  
With every step he took he could feel the panic, dread and loss growing all the stronger.  
“FILI, KILI! Where are you!?”

He had lost them, he would never see them again, they were both gone forever and he would never see them ever again.  
Lost forever to whatever danger they had fallen into.

And then he saw him, the small dwarf with the dark, dirty and messy brown hair and the equally dirty bear in hand.  
“K...Kili!”  
Thorin hurried to the young one's side where he stood, watching something high up in a tree.  
He kneels by young boy and quickly looked him over for any scrapes or bruises.  
“Kili, are you alright? Where is your brother?”  
Thorin asked and the young dwarf, not even looking at his uncle, pointed up the tree.

Thorin follow the boy's line of sight and then let out of small yelp as he spotted the other youngling up in the branches, much to high for any dwarfling.  
“Fili! What are you doing?! Get down from there!”  
Thorin called out but the young blond dwarf did not seem to either hear nor care.  
“Stay with Kili.”  
Thorin tossed to Bilbo over his shoulder before he followed his oldest nephew up the tree.  
“Fili, get down here this instant!”  
He insisted but were once more ignored by the small blond boy.

Fili moved slightly higher before he made a sound of triumph as he found a hole in the tree, which he proceeded with forcing his small chubby hand into, feeling around a short time before he pulled his hand back out, looking at his price shortly, before moving to start his climb back down.

“Fili!”  
Thorin barked at him once more and Fili stopped on his branch, one hand holding the branch above him and flashing a big warm smile at his uncle further down the tree.  
“It's okay, uncle! I got it!”  
Thorin did not do more than open his mouth to say something when there was a sickening crack to be heard and seconds later the branch Fili was holding broke loose.

The small dwarfling jerked backwards, trying to regain his balance, sending the broken branch in his hand flying, seconds before he himself fell backwards.  
Thorin sucked in a deep gasp filled with panic.  
He could not have told you if it was Fili or Kili that screamed but he was sure it did not matter.

Bilbo pulled Kili closer to himself with a frightened gasp as Thorin let out a cry, moving as quickly as he could, swinging out from where he was standing.  
His upper body leaning over a thick branch in front of him, using a smaller branch behind him to, with his legs lock himself in place.  
The quickness of which he did so would have put any elf to shame as he leaned out and just in time caught the falling young blond dwarf.

Thorin had to take a second to catch his breath where he hung, legs around a branch and the bump of the one under his stomach digging in, mostly likely leaving a nasty bruise as he held a strong grip on Fili's little arm.  
Once he were absolutely sure that he had a good grip on Fili did he pull the boy closer, securing him to his chest with his free arm before releasing the arm in he's grip.  
Both of Fili small arms wrapped around Thorin's neck, hiding his face in his shoulder, obviously frightened.

Thorn manage to swing them both back around, both feet now planted on a thick and sturdy branch and leaning back against the tree trunk.  
He pressed the small boy against his chest, softly telling him to hold on as he slowly made his way down the tree. The small dwarf clinging close to him the whole way down.  
Once Thorin's feet touch the ground he dropped to his knees and placed the small blonde on the ground. He then quickly checked Fili over for injuries.  
“Are you hurt?”  
After a small shake of the blond head Thorin allowed some of his fear to rest, anger mixing with his worry and fear.  
“What were you thinking!? You could have died! Do you understand that?! You almost died, Fili! What were you thinking?”

Fili who had been looking at his feet in shame, hair falling into his face, slowly looked up and after a short moment offered up his small hand, fist still clenched, whatever he had claimed from the hole in the tree still held tightly in his hand.  
“Well?”  
Thorin asked not quite understanding what could have been so important to have risked his life for and growing impatient.  
The small hand opened and a beautiful and quite simple hair bead rested on the small palm.  
It were a simple design and made out of pure silver.

Thorin's shoulders drop a bit, he would recognize that bead anywhere.  
“I were playing with it and I dropped it and the bird stole it... I just wanted it back...”  
Thorin shifted his eyes from the bead to the boys face.  
He could understand the need to get it back since it was a gift from the boy's father.  
“You should have waited for me.”  
“I just wanted it back...”  
Fili repeated slowly, eyes shifting back to the ground as he closed his hand around the bead again.  
Thorin wasted no time in pulling the small boy in close to a hug.

A short moment later Bilbo gently cleared his throat a bit.  
“Well then, how about returning to Bag End and see to it that you all get something in you? You have traveled far I am sure.”  
Thorin agreed with a nod and slowly released the small blond and get back to his feet.  
Kili rushed forward and took both his brother and uncle's hands in his own and followed Bilbo back to this hobbit hole.


	2. Wonder of Food and Family

Once they had returned to Bag End and Thorin had put their bags out of the way in a corner, Bilbo took a moment to look them over.

After a short moment and a slight wrinkle of his, kind of cute nose, Thorin noticed, he urged his house guest into a bathroom with the instruction to wash their hands and faces before joining him in the kitchen for supper.

Kili's face morphed from something like horror at the mention of washing and then, at the food part a look of pure delight and with little enough trouble they were all a bit cleaner and seated in the kitchen, staring at the food Bilbo had placed on the table in front of them.

“Is there something wrong...?”

Bilbo asked after a short moment of watching them, from Thorin's emotionless look to Kili's wide-eyed and open mouth to Fili with his face hidden behind his curtain messy, long hair before back to Thorin, their plates filled and untouched.

“Nothing is wrong... It is very nice master Baggins. Thank you.”

Thorin responded slowly, barely keeping from licking his lips as it did so

“Then whatever is the matter? Did I forget something?”

Bilbo asked sounding quite worried and Thorin felt of bad for him.

“No, no it's all very nice it's just...”

“There is so much!”

Kili cried out from his spot to the right of Thorin as he seemed to overcome his shock.

“Much? This is merely a small meal... Nothing like what the proper Hobbit welcome should look like, but I'm afraid you caught me a bit unprepared. I shall go to the market tomorrow to restock my pantry.”

“I have never seen so much food in my life!”

He responded loudly and full of life and something broke a bit in Bilbo as he took in the words of the small dwarf

“You mean all of this... Is a _small meal..._?”  
Thorin questioned slowly, as if he were unsure he had heard correctly the first time.

“Yes... We hobbits do eat quite a lot after all.”

Bilbo responded with a smile and Thorin give a small nod with a look of curiosity on his face.

“Do you always eat this much?”

Kili spoke up again and before Thorin could scold his youngest nephew for his rudeness Bilbo laughed warmly and responded:

“Well not in one sitting no, only when we have guests are celebrating. But over the course of a day, sure. We eat seven times a day after all.”

“SEVEN TIMES?!”

Kili cried out standing up in his seat, eyes wide and while Thorin tried to get the small brunette back in his seat he took the opportunity to speak with Bilbo.

“Surely you jest, master Baggins. Seven times a day? That is simply not possible.”

Bilbo looked a bit upset about being questioned before he spoke, counting of his fingers as he did so:

“Breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper. Sometimes even a small midnight snack if we are awake.”

Bilbo smiled softly before he added as if in a afterthought:

“That's how we hobbits do it anyway. What do wharves do?”

“Starve. Dwarfs starve.”

Fili said from his seat, never look me up and Thorin reached out and placed the hand on the blond's head, holding it there short moments before reaching down and softly stroking an ear between his fingers.

Bilbo was more than sure that there was a horrible story behind those words but chose not to question it at the time being.

“Well... Let us eat some and then we will see about finding you some rooms.”

Kili apparently didn't need more encouragement than that and happily dove into his food, Thorin followed at a slower pace, calmer and cleaner-

Last to eat where Fili, barely touching his food until is uncle reached over and gently flick the air closest to him.

The small blond swatted at the hand, quickly protecting his ear then following his brother's example and drove into his food.

Once they had finished the food, Bilbo looked them over and spotted some of the crumbs and sauce that had made it into the boy's already messy hair and while Thorin were free from any food he weren't much cleaner than the boys.

“No this won't do at all.”

He said mostly to himself looking between the three of them.

“Excuse me...?”

Thorin said slowly a bit unsure of what Bilbo speaking of and if you should feel insulted or not.

“You all look as if you haven't had a good scrub in years. We need to change that before we see to the rooms.”

Bilbo responded with a shake of his head and Thorin took the moment to once more look over his nephews, Kili's naturally messy hair we're closer to black then it's usual brown and his skin several shades darker then normal.

Fili, who had always preferred to be clean, were no better off than his brother and would often fuss over his hair when he thought Thorin wasn't looking.

Both of them had dirty tangled hair and skin darkened with dust and dirt form their long travel. Thorin figured he were not much better off himself.

“Yes, that would be very nice... And needed.”

Thorin agreed, receiving confused looks from both boys.

“Wonderful! I shall draw you a bath then.”

The reactions from Bilbo's words were mixed to say the least.

Fili seemed to shine up with a big happy smile, while Kili, on the other hand looked as if someone had just told him they had accidentally killed his puppy.

A look of Terror and Dread across his small chubby face before, with quite a impressive cry he bolted from the room.

“Kili!”

Fili cried out watching his brother disappear into the house and Thorin dropped his head into his hands.

“Not a big fan of bathing I take it?”

Bilbo slowly asked and Thorin gave a small grown and a shake of his head into his hands.

Fili placed a small hand on his uncle's arm and in a soft voice told them:

“Don't worry, uncle. I'll go get him.”

And then took off after his brother only to be heard a short moment later from the sitting room

“Kili, get out from under the sofa. I know you're under there, Kili. I can still see your butt.”

Causing Bilbo to let out a soft laugh.

Thorin offered a small sheepish look before speaking:

“I must apologize for the intrusion and the inconvenience me and my family have caused you. And for my boy's... Well, rambunctiousness...”

“Oh nonsense. I am happy to have you here. To tell you the truth it does get quiet here all on my own and you and your boys are more than welcome in my home.”

“Well that dose bring us to the question of payment for housing and food.”

Bilbo give him a look somewhere between a scandal and insult.

“Payment? To stay here? I won't hear of it.”

“But-”

Bilbo spoke up before before Thorin could continue.

“But nothing! You are my house guests you are to stay as my guests for as long as you need!”

Thorin looked for from pleased before he gave a nod

“Very well. We shall stay, as your guests, in exchange I should help you with any and all repairs your home might be in need of during our stay.”

Bilbo were about to tell Thorin it were not needed but changed his mind and instead agreed with a warm smile

“Now then. Let's go see to that bath, shall we?”


	3. Cleanlyness and Warm Beds

It had taken less time then expected to get Kili out form under the sofa and in to the bath.

About a hour later the dark had fully set in and Bilbo were sitting in his armchair by the fire, waiting for Thorin and the boys to be finished with their bath.

Just as Bilbo started to consider stepping out for a smoke, the sound of a door opening and closing made him stop. Quickly followed by the sound of footsteps on hardwood coming his way.

Bilbo looked up just in as little Kili came running in, dressed in a old nightshirt and bear feet.

A bright smile on his face as he ran up to the fire place and simply dropped down on his butt in front of the flames.

Bilbo were quite pleased to notice how much cleaner the boy were.

Fili quietly joined his brother as Thorin stepped in to the room.

All three were pleasantly clean and with slightly damp hair.

Said hair, Bilbo noticed, were decorated with a few small braids.

“Well now... This is much better. All nice and clean and don't you all feel better?”  
Bilbo said with a smile, feeling strangely happy at Fili's shy nod and then if possible feeling even more happy at Kili's overly animated nod.

His hair flying in all directions before he stilled smiling the biggest smile Bilbo had yet seen on the boy.

“I haven't had a bath since we left home! Not a actual bath anyway. We went swimming in a lake once and uncle try to make sure we get clean as often as we can! I don't like bathing, Fili do though. I like swimming. Do you like swimming mister Bilbo? Is there a lake close to your home? Can we go swimming?”  
“Calm yourself, Kili. Give master Baggins a chance to answer.”  
Thorin spoke softly with a gentle smile on his lips as he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

“Well there is a lake not to far from here but you wont find many Hobbits by that lake though. Hobbits don't swim to well, you see. But we are quite fond of fishing in the river.”

Kili seemed to take in this new information a moment before simply stating:  
“I like fish.”

Before he turned back to the fire and Bilbo took a moment to steal a proper look at the clean brothers.  
  
Kili's hair was a warm dark brown, reminding Bilbo of fresh baked brown bread.

His eyes the same shade of the darkest dark chocolate but with non of the bitterness from the sweet. And a small apparently permanent smile on his face.

Fili, on the other hand, were light all over.

Hair, now clean, as golden as some of the blooming fields across the Shire.

His eyes the same light blue as Thorin's. Like a cloudless sky on a warm summer day.

Bilbo could feel his cheeks flush slightly at the thought, he had apparently paid enough attention to Thorin to know the _exact_ shade of his eyes.

He gave a small startled jerk as Fili suddenly let out a rather loud yawn.  
“Alright then. Time for bed, I think.”  
Bilbo said with a warm smile as he got up from his seat, waiting for the boys to get up before he lead them deeper in to his home.

He opened up a door and let the boys in, Thorin following close behind.

“This will be your room, boys. Your uncle will be just next door and I am down the hall.”  
  


“Our room?”

Kili asked looking around wide eyed, Fili looked a bit uneasy but seemed to relax as Thorin placed a gentle hand on his head before he spoke.

“It is late. Bed, now.”

It was spoken in a warm and calm tone and apparently exactly what the boys needed course they both climbed in to bed, Kili in the one on the left side of the room and Fili on the right side.

Bilbo deciding to let them have a moment to themselves stayed outside the room.

Kili tested the softness of the mattress by giving a few bounces only to light up in delight and quickly stood up in the bed, jumping quite eagerly in it.

Fili, on the other hand, moved his hands gently over the soft covers of the bed before he sent Thorin a small questioning look.

Thorin gave a small nod and Fili responded with more or less throwing himself, face down, on the bed.

“Its so soft...”  
He mumbled in to the pillow with a happy and tired little sigh.

Thorin gave a soft chuckle as he turned to Kili.

“Stop jumping on the bed. Beneath the covers with you.”

“But uncle! It's bouncy!”

Thorin moved up to the bed and in once quick movement pulled the covers away from the bed.

Kili let out a happy yell as he threw himself down on his back before rolling over on his side and cuddling in to the soft pillow as Thorin covered him with the blanket.

Kili let out a happy little sigh as Thorin ran his fingers over his head.

“Sleep now, my little pebble.”

He smiled at the little noise of agreement that left Kili.

He then moved over to Fili and helped the small blond under his own covers.

Fili made a pleased sound as Thorin sat down on the edge of his bed.

“It's warm, uncle...Warm and soft and I missed sleeping in a bed.”  
“I know you did. We have all missed it. It is nice to stay somewhere good again.”

Thorin gently responded to the sleepy dwarfing with a gentle smile, which turned sad as Fili spoke again.

“We shouldn't stay... Good is expensive. We cant pay for good...”

“Hush now, my little lion... This good we can afford, don't you worry. I will take care of it all. Just you rest.”  
“But...”  
“Hush... It is alright. Tharkûn have said we will be safe in the Shire...”  
Fili yawned as he cuddled deeper in to the bed.

Thorin stayed were he were seated, humming a old warden lullaby in his deep tone of voice, as he waited until the boys had fallen asleep before standing and quietly leaving the room.

Closing the door behind him he then turned to Bilbo.

“I do suppose you have questions, master Baggins. And while I can not give you the whole story, I will tell you what I can, at the very least.”  
Bilbo flushed slightly and managed to stutter out a response.  
“You... You do not need to. It is your story and you do not need to share it if you do not feel comfortable doing so.”

“I do believe I owe you some of it, master Baggins.”  
“Well... Let us take a seat in the sitting room then. But before that... I believe some tea will be in order. And you may call me Bilbo.”


	4. Tales of Terror and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love you have sent!  
> I am so glad that you guys seem to love this as much as you do.  
> It really warms my heart.

Not before long they both were seated in the sitting room, Bilbo in his armchair and Thorin on the sofa, looking somewhat out of place in his brown pants, socked feet and tunic.  
And one of Bilbo's sturdier cups in his hands.

A tray of biscuits on the table that both seemed to see fit to ignore for the time being.

“I am honestly not sure of where to begin...”

Thorin said slowly as he seemed to think it over. He took a sip from his cup and looked a bit startled over the taste before he gave a small shake of his head.

“It's homemade blueberry tea, my grandmother's recipe.”

Bilbo told him, slightly worried and a bit upset that Thorin might not like it.

“It's not bad. Personally I prefer a mug of ale but as far as tea goes, this is actually rather good.”

Thorin said as he took another sip and Bilbo smiled softly.

The dwarf then looked down on to the cup in his hands and let out a soft sigh.

“I suppose I should start with saying that Ered Luin is not what it once was... The Darrow who lives there have become hostile, even towards others of our race... Me and my family are the proof of that...”  
Thorin's foot tapped on the floor, making a muffled tapping sound, a somewhat slow and steady rhythm that reminded Bilbo of a heartbeat.

“We had to leave, it was becoming much to dangerous. They only have me now...”

  
“What of their parents?”

Bilbo was almost afraid to ask it and the sad distant look in Thorin's eyes all but broke his heart.  
“All they had left was me and their mother, my little sister... Dis did not make it out of Ered Luin... She died in it's streets by the hands of people we called friends... What few allies I still had helped me and the boys out. Then Tharkûn told us of the safety of the Shire.”

“That is the short of it I take it... And what of their father?”

Bilbo asked before he took a small sip of his tea, hands shaking slightly.

“He were a good friend and a wonderful father. Sadly we lost him, much to early, to one of the mines. Fili never quite recovered...”

The silence hung heavy in the air between them as Thorin gently sipped at his own tea.

“I... I am sorry for your loss...”

“It have been hard. Especially so for the boys. They have learned much to early that the world is a unjust and dark place... I did wish their childhood intact for many years yet... My point in all this, Master Baggins... I can not risk anyone, especially a dwarf, to know that we are here. While I still have loyal allies they are but a handful compered to those who wish me and my family harm.”

Bilbo gave a small nod in thought before he took a biscuit from the tray, nibbling on it before speaking:  
“Well it is very rear for the Shire to get travelers so I do highly believe you have nothing to worry about. And even if someone were to come looking for you, us hobbits don't take to kindly to strangers and mind our own business. As for me... I will not tell anyone you are here. You have my word.”

Thorin gave a small grateful nod before he reached for a biscuit, taking a bite and making a pleased sound.

“This is good. We have have not had anything this nice in a long while... Nice beds and warm food... Thank you for this.”  
  


“That dose bring up another point... Fili said that you could not afford good... Which since you had to leave in such a hurry is more then understandable. But are you to tell me that you have been traveling all the way from Ered Luin, on foot, without any supplies to speak of and with two small boys while you might have been hunted? My world, its a blessing you even made it this far!”

Thorin blushed slightly as he reached for another biscuit.

“It was a bit trying at times, to say the least... But I would go to the ends of middle earth for those boys. They are my everything.”

Bilbo smiled softly behind the rim of his cup.

“Those boys are sure lucky to have you as their uncle.”  
  


Thorin almost choked on the biscuit as he coughed and after a few mouth fulls of tea did he manage to speak once more.

“Thank you for your kind words, master Baggins.”

“You are most welcome. And I have told you to call me Bilbo. Now, how about a early night? I dear say I have had more excitement in one day then I can take and you look close to falling asleep were you sit.”

Thorin fought a yawn before he gave a small nod.

“That dose sound quite agreeable.”

Bilbo stood from his seat and placed his now empty cup on the table, fighting a smile as Thorin quickly snatched another biscuit from the tray, nibbling on it as Bilbo lead the way to the promised bedroom, stopping along the way so that Thorin could peak in on his nephews.

Once he was satisfied that they were softly tucked in to their beds, Thorin made his way in to his own.

“Now if there should be anything you would need during the night do not hesitate to come to me. Sleep well, master Thorin.”  
“And a good night to you, master Bilbo.”

As Thorin dissipated in to his room Bilbo made his way back to the sitting room, collection the cups and the tray, taking them to the kitchen.  
After putting away the biscuits that were left he took a moment to do the dishes.

His thoughts quickly wandered to the wharves he were now housing.

Their take a sad one and he knew there was so much more to it then what he was told.

But as sad as it was, Bilbo were pleased to know that even after all they had been through, they could still smile.

Bilbo finished the last of the dishes and then went to bed and as he were laying under his warm covers he decided that he would do all that he could to make sure they kept smiling.

Bilbo's life were sure to be different now. And that was a surprisingly pleasant thought.


	5. Warm Meals and Marketplaces

When Bilbo got the next morning it were still early and all three of his house guests were still fast asleep.

So with a soft smile and his robe tied around him he set to cooking breakfast for them all.

A small one in Bilbo's opinion, especially so for four of them.

But he had planned a trip to the market for today either way.

Some company would not hurt and they could have Thorin set up in the old forge and some new clothing for them all.

What little clothing Bilbo had seen they could do well in getting what they had washed as well as replacing what needed to be replaced.

Not long after the smell of food filled the rooms of Bag End did Bilbo hear the first sound of movement, the sound of a door opening and closing gently before the sound of bare feet on hardwood floor.

Then a small head with a mess of brown hair poked around the corner and Bilbo could barely hold back the smile at Kili's look of wonder at the food.

"Now don't just stand there. Go get your brother and uncle so that we can all eat."

Bilbo told him with a soft smile letting out a small laugh as Kili took off quickly down the hall and yelling for them to get up.

The last plate had just been put on the table when the three finally joined him.

Kili's hair has been somewhat can since he's first appearance of the day, something he looked quite unhappy about, there had even appeared a small braids in the back.

Fili looked well brushed and had a few more braids than his brother and Bilbo took note of the small silver bead in the young dwarfs hair, the same bead since yesterdays adventure.

Even Thorin's hair were decorated with a few braids held in place by beads and clips.

Bilbo were also quite pleased to note that all three of them looked quite a bit more well-rested, food a bath and a good night's sleep seem to have done wonders for them.

Even Fili, whom still seemed an unease, no longer looked ready to jump out the window of fright.

Thorin gently urged the boys forward towards the table, cusing Kili to take a few bouncing steps and flash Bilbo the brightest smile he had seen

"I woke them mister Boggins! Can we eat now?"

Bilbo tried not to laugh softly as Fili give one of Kili's braids a small tug and hissed

"It's Baggins, Kili. Not Boggins."

"Oh... I am sorry... Can I still have breakfast?"

At this Bilbo did loft softly;

"Of course you may still have breakfast. The mere idea of not feeding house guests, a silly one indeed. I would not be much of a gentle-hobbit if I refused to feed you. Now sit down, all of you, so that we can all have some breakfast."

Kili needed no more invitation and took a seat at the table.

Thorin lead Fili to the table and after making sure he had taken a seats, Thorin took one for himself.

Bilbo had barely had time to take his own seat before Kili were already eating, stuffing his checks full and reminding Bilbo of a hamster.

Thorin and Fili were apparently doing their best to prove that they were in fact not raised by wild dogs, eating at a slower pace.

"So... It would appear we all need to stop by the market today."

"Market?"

Thorin questioned between bites

"Well yes. We need food and I figured why not stop by the forge on our way back. Oh, and you all need some new clothing. While I am sure most of what you have only need washing and mending some new clothing would not hurt."

Thorin paused in his meal to grace Bilbo with a most uncertain look.

"While I do agree with you about the clothes, master Bilbo... We simply can't afford it for the time being..."

"Oh do not worry about it, the tailor is more then fine with putting things on a tab and I am not speaking of replacing everything, just a couple of new shirts and a pair of pants, if nothing else then for the boys at the very least."

"We will see... We do not have much coin..."

Bilbo gave a nod, for them to look into it were all he could ask of them.

"Either way I will make sure to wash what need to be washed once we get back. I was thinking we should go shortly after breakfast. With a bit of luck we will be back home well in time for second breakfast."

"Food!"

Kili cried out with his mouth full, making his uncle to scold him:

"Kili, do not to talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry."

Kili responded mouth still full causing Thorin to grown softly at him, while Fili seemed quite content with ignoring them all in favor of stuffing his own face.

Not before long breakfast was cleared away and as soon as they were all dressed they were out the door.

The actual walk to the market or uneventful except for all the odd stares they were reviving from the hobbits they passed along the way.

Kili earned quite a few smiles at his eager greetings and big smiles, while Fili barely looked at anyone, small fingers gripping tightly at Thorin's tunic.

As they got to the market Bilbo quickly went about his shopping, since it were obvious both Thorin and especially Fili felt uncomfortable with all the attention they were receiving.

Kili on the other hand seemed to thrive on the attention, even if he looked tired of pointing out that he were dwarf and not a flaunting.

He had more or less all the lady Hobbits eating out of his hand, smiling brightly at everyone they passed.

Fili stuck as close to his uncle side as he could, he's blue eyes scanning the area.

He sort of reminded Bilbo of a small frightened field mouse, it's where a somewhat amusing thought but also quite a sad one.

For a young child to be so afraid and cautious...

It were quite heartbreaking.

Bilbo finished the food shopping and were quite happy to have it delivered to Bag End later in the day, allowing them all a easier time moving about the market.

None of the dwarves seemed too excited about the short stop at the tailor's shop.

Thorin because of his apparent lack of coin, Fili with slight distaste for the hobbit fabrics and Kili because of the aspect of having to stand still and try on clothing.

They left shortly after Bilbo pointed out that a couple of new tunics could not hurt down the road.

Bilbo took a pleased note of how the dwarves seem to have relaxed quite a bit and he had to smile as both the small boys broke from their uncle's side to sprint up to the small toy stand, both boys quite eager at the concept of new toys.

But as Thorin and Bilbo caught up to them both boys looked over the toys with matching disappointed looks on their faces

"Whats wrong, lads?"

Thorin asked and Kili gave him a look

"Where are the swords and soldiers?"

"Oh, hobbits don't play with swords and soldiers, we find all that dreadfully violent."

Fili seemed to think over Bilbo's words before he mumbled:

"I miss master Bofur..."

Before Bilbo had a chance to ask who Bofur were Thorin spoke:

"You said something about a forge?"

"Hm? Oh yes! Let us go then."


	6. Forges and New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today.  
> I am suffering from writers block and without a beta I have no one to bounce ideas off with.   
> So I am sorry for slow updates.  
> Hope you enjoy.

The forge were a rather old building but Thorin were pleased to note that it were a sturdy one.

And more so that it were a building in just his size.

It would be nice to be back to working in a forge after all that had happened.

He were even more pleased to see Fili and Kili sprinting through the forge looking at all the tools with big smiles.

The familiar surroundings seemed to be just what the lads needed.

Even Fili were smiling brightly and that were a more then welcome site.

The lad didn't smile much anymore.

And it troubled Thorin greatly to know he were the main reason for his boy's pain and suffering.

But at this moment both boys old self's were shining through.

Fili running around peering in and under everything he could find with Kili trailing after him like a duckling, following Fili's example.

Fili suddenly let out a intrigued sound and practically dove in to a old box in the corner, he wiggled a bit as he hung over its side.

A few short moments later he let out a small cry:  
“Uncle?”  
“Yes, lad?”  
There were a few moments of silence before Fili spoke again, low and slightly ashamed:  
“I'm stuck...”  
  


Bilbo tried not to laugh while Thorin did not even try not to as he walked over and gently helped the small blond back to his feet.

“That should teach you not to dive head first in to things, lad.”  
“But, uncle! Look!”  
Fili said as he offered up a cone shaped object with a handle.

It sort of reminded Bilbo of sugar candy on a stick, except it was made of metal.

Bilbo could not begin to imagine what it was used for but Fili seemed very pleased with his find and so did Thorin.

“A hand mandrel, a good find indeed.”

“They are used to made rings!”  
Kili pipped up next to Bilbo, apparently wanting to share his knowledge as well.

“I can't imagine what it was used for here. Hobbits don't usually ware rings.”

Bilbo said and Fili got a unimpressed look:  
“Not all rings are jewelry mister Bilbo.”

“Behave, lad.”  
Thorin warned and Fili blushed softly.

“You spoke of someone I should speak to about taking over the building?”  
“The old Took. I suppose you could call him our leader of sorts? Though we don't exactly have leaders... Ether way he gets the last say. Lets go speak to him, shall we?”

Bilbo knew the way to the Thain by heart and they were quickly allowed to speak to the old hobbit.

And of course young boys will be young boys as the first thing out of Kili's mouth turned out to be:  
“He looks older then Tharkûn!”  
“Kili! Fili take your brother and wait outside. Do _not_ go anywhere.”

Thorin said and Fili quickly hurried to do so as Thorin turned to address the old Took while Bilbo chuckled behind his hand.

Kili were happy to play around with Fili outside.

They quickly started a game of proper Dwarven tag, the kind with full body tackles and they got so in to their game that they did not notice the lady hobbit that came walking by.

Not until it was already to late and Kili had crashed in to her, knocking them both over.

  
“Are you alright Kili?”  
Fili quickly asked, a bit worried about his brother who quickly got to his feet again:  
“I'm fine!”  
  
“I apologize for my brother and I. We did not see you, miss hobbit. Are you quite alright?”

Fili asked the lady, trying to be polite and kind as he tried to help her to her feet.

“No thanks to ether of you. Running around like wild animals! Have not your mother thought you how to behave? She is probably a Took! Horrid the lot of them. It would explain why you two are such horrible fauntlings! Quite obviously not from the same father ether, which tells a lot about your mothers honor as well!”

  
“We are not faunt-”  
“How dare you question our amad's honor!? You-you... Kakhuf inbarathrag!”

“FILI!”

Thorin's voice cut through the air causing both boys to flinch at the anger in it.

Thorin then marched up to Fili and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder as Kili slunk of to Bilbo's side.

“You will apologize to the lady right now!”  
“She insulted amad!”  
“Apologize!”  
“No!”  
A silent argument went between them and Bilbo hurried forward.

  
“Good day, Lobelia. Lovely day is it not?”  
“I should have guessed they belonged to you.”  
She hissed back before she let out a cry of outrage.  
“That horrible child ruined my dress! Look at this grass stain!”

“Kili is not horrible, you orc!”  
  
“Did you apologize, Kili?”  
Thorin asked as he moved Fili back a step by his grip on his shoulder.  
“Fili did it for us both! I didn't mean to knock her over!”

Thorin gave a nod and turned back to Lobelia.  
“I apologize for my nephews behavior.”  
  


“Nephews? Of course they are, I suppose not even their own mother would want such horrid children.”  
Furry flowed through Thorin's veins at her words and the small wounded sound from Kili were the only thing stopping him from ending her were she stood.

He motioned for his boys and they moved to his side, with a cold look at Lobelia he spoke:  
“We are done here, lads. Let us leave this rukhs woman alone.”

Bilbo could not be fully sure but he thought that he heard Fili mumble a unhappy 'happily' as Thorin lead the boys away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kakhuf inbarathrag (Goat turd))  
> (Rukhs (orc))  
> I used to be pretty fluid in Kuzdhul but well... I am probebly wrong about this.


	7. Easing of sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A universaly big thank you to my new and very healpfull beta Amaronith!  
> Thank you for all the help with this chapter and I am looking forward to working with you more!

The walk back to Bag End took longer then it should have with Thorin leading they and by the time they reached the home Kili was quietly crying so badly Thorin had to carry him while Fili was trailing after his uncle like a small duckling, holding back his own tears with small sniffles.

But when Bilbo had offered his hand to the young lad he had stubbornly shook his head in refusal and Bilbo had to marvel at how a heart could keep breaking.

When they finally reached Bag End Bilbo let them in and as soon as the door closed behind them Kili started wailing loudly. Thorin was doing his best at gently calm him as he rubbed at his small back. And while his brother were crying his little heart out Fili were stubbornly rubbing at his his eyes, still refusing to cry.

While Bilbo decided to busy himself with making them all a light second breakfast Thorin took the boys to the sitting room, where he sat down on the sofa with Kili cuddled to his chest and Fili climbing up and cuddling into Thorin’s side as his uncle spoke in a soft deep voice.

“Hush my little pebble...”

“I want Amad!” Kili cried in to Thorin’s shoulder and Fili let out a small broken sound.

Thorin gently used a hand and ran his fingers through Fili’s hair as he responded to Kili. “I know you do... I wish she were here too... It isn’t fair that she was taken from you. You were her everything, you know. She loved you two more then anything...”  
  
“Even more then strawberry jam?”  
  


Thorin chuckled softly at Kili’s small question about his mothers obsession with the jam. “Even more then all the jam in the world.”

“Amad loved jam more then anyone,” Kili said softly, apparently pleased with Thorin’s answer as he rested his head on his shoulder toying with Thorin’s braids.

“You were her treasures. More precious to her then any gem or ore could ever be.”  
  


“Good,” Kili said, already in a better mood and Thorin gently stroked his hair as he sent Fili a small look.

“Now, Kili, why don’t you run along and help master Bilbo with that... Snack?”  
  


“Second breakfast, uncle. Come Fili,” Kili said as he climbed of Thorin’s lap and looked at his older brother expectantly.

“Fili and I will wait here. We would not want to crowd the kitchen to much, besides I am sure you can sneak a snack much easier without us,” Thorin said and Kili seemed to think this over before he nodded and hurried away. Once Thorin was certain he was out of earshot did he turn to Fili with full attention and soft eyes. “Fili?”

“Is she right...?”  
  


“What? Who...Oh... About what exactly?”  
  


Fili pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. “About.. All of it...I guess?”  
  


“No.”  
  


Fili sent him a small look. “Just no?”  
  


“There is nothing else to say on the matter. Did your Amad and Adad love you two? More then life itself. Did they love one another? More then you can imagine. Are you and Kili really brothers? Yes.”  
  


Fili thought that over a bit before he asked in a small voice: “Even though we look nothing alike?”  
  


“Yes. So Kili looks more like Dis while you look more like your Adad, that’s not unheard of,” Thorin said as he gently pulled Fili closer to his side in a hug. “Not that it would matter if you were not brothers by blood.”  
  


“It wouldn’t?”  
  
“Fili you could be half elf and the other half orc and you would still be brothers. Though my money would be on Kili being half hyperactive squirrel before anything else.”  
  


Fili let out a small slightly wet sounding giggle and relaxed a bit, allowing Thorin to relax a bit himself.

“Who is a squirrel?” Bilbo asked as he entered the room with a tray in his hands with some bread, jam, plates and glasses and Kili in tow with a glass of his own in his hands full concentration on not spilling a drop as he walked.

“Oh, no one. Just a figure of speech,” Thorin said with a small wink at Fili who giggled behind his hand.

Bilbo smiled with a small shake of his head and put the tray on the table and put out the plates out as Kili tried to climb back on to the couch, his glass quickly being saved by Thorin. “Careful now,” He warned in a gentle tone as Kili made himself comfortable next to Thorin again and Fili took the opportunity to make himself the first sandwich, which was more jam then actual bread.

Bilbo felt warmth wash through him, he was glad that what ever Thorin had said to the boys seemed to have helped. He decided then and there that he would do all he could to keep the boys happy in all the ways he could. The boys deserved happiness and so did Thorin, more so then anyone Bilbo had met in his life.

And with a light buzz in the back of his mind, he realized that he very much wanted to be part of the reason they were happy.


	8. Cleaning and insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I am thanking my wonderful beta Amaronith for the hard work!

Once they had calmed down and eaten Thorin decided they needed to go and clan the forge up a bit so that he could get it all up and running as quickly as he could and so Bilbo made sure they brought almost all of Bag Ends cleaning equipment with them.

But they did not leave before a quick clean up because no one would ever venture outside of Bag End with that much jam on their face and fingers no matter what Kili insisted.

Bilbo was relieved to see just how much the boys had calmed down, Kili having been skipping the whole way to the forge and Fili opening up more as soon as they stepped inside the forge.

Thorin and the lads made a straight line to the tools and equipment and while the three dwarves were, in lack of better words, fawning over it all.

They made an adorable picture and Bilbo turned his back to them to give them a moment, running a finger over one of the tables and coming away with a thick layer of dust on his finger.

He scrunched up his nose and pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned of his finger.

Only to let out a yelp of surprise as a small, compact body collided with his from behind.

  
“Mister Bilbo! Don't just stand around! We need to clean!” Kili practically yelled in to his hip.

“Why are you never this exited to clean anything else?” Thorin asked with a laugh and Kili turned to him with his tongue poking out.

“This is  _ important _ cleaning, uncle!”

A laugh bubbled out of Bilbo and he petted Kili on the head.

“Well we best get started then.”  
He agreed and Thorin chuckled as he clapped his hands once and both boys quickly came to stand in front of him.

“Dust duty lads. This is a very important quest that only the best of warriors can handle. Who knows what is hiding in the dark corners? Leave no corner un-dusted!”  
  


Kili was eagerly bouncing on the heals of his feet ready to get going but Fili seemed hesitant to let his own eagerness show, eyes darting to Bilbo and then back to his uncle as he spoke again.

“Warriors of the Durins folk, Ai-rusê!”

Kili let out a war cry and Fili let his own fall from his lips. “Baruk Khazâd!”

And both brothers set of with determination, arming themselves with feather dusters and rags before starting their quest to vanquish the dust.

Thorin and Bilbo shared a chuckle before getting to cleaning as well.

The boys running around making sure to get every speck of dust, Bilbo sweeping the floors and cleaning were the lads could not reach, while Thorin were moving equipment to were he wanted it.

It was hard heavy work, especially so for Thorin.

So hard in fact that he had worked up a good sweat and had stripped of most of his layers on his upper body, and Bilbo found himself leaning on his broom as he watched Thorin, the muscle of his arms and back rippling for Bilbo to see.

He caught himself with a deep blush and quickly turned his attention back to dusting the floor.

With his eyes on the floor all he could see in his minds eye were Thorin. Handsome, kind and well built Thorin. If not slightly thin, but that was an easy fix indeed.

A shrill scream of utter terror cut through the forge and Bilbo dropped the broom in fright as he turned to the source.

Kili was standing, tears rolling down his cheeks as he was screaming in pure panic.

Thorin dropped the large box in his hands and were by the lads side in a matter of seconds, checking him over. “Kili, whats wrong?”  
Kili took a deep breath before he yelled out: “SPIDER!”  
  


“Where?”  
“I have it uncle,” Fili piped up as he stood from his kneeling position in the corner, hands closed gently around something. “Its okay, Kili, it wont hurt you. I'll go put it outside,” He said as he made his way over to the door and after Bilbo opened the door for him he stepped outside and let the small carpenter spider lose in the grass before going back inside.

“Its gone now, Kili.”  
  


“I _hate_ spiders. They are scary and yucky! You should have killed it!” Kili told him in between sniffles and Fili made a slightly distressed sound, wanting to please his baby brother but not wanting to hurt the small creature.

  
“Well it is to late for that. It is outside now and wont be coming back now that we are taking over the forge,” Thorin told the smallest lad who gave a small nod.  
“Well that's fine then...”  
  
“Besides you know your brother doesn’t like killing bugs,” Thorin said with a gentle smile at the youngest and Bilbo noticed a soft blush on Fili's cheeks.

“Is there a specific reason for that...?” He asked without trying to pry and Thorin chuckled warmly.

“Oh the lad had a very _traumatic_ experience once.”  
  
“Uncle...” Fili groaned sounding very put out and Thorin laughed warmly.

“Once when he was a mare pebble, younger then Kili is now, we had spent the day outside and the evening were upon us as we were heading home,” He begun and Fili let out a small huff as he accepted that Thorin was going to tell the tale.

“The air was full of mosquitoes and they were hungry for dwarf. This big one landed on Fili’s arm and bit him and the lad, obviously, smacked it. It, in turn, exploded all over his small arm, leaving its blood smeared all over his arm. And as he realized that he had, in fact, killed it he started waling. Poor boy didn’t mean to kill it and have refused to kill a single insect since,” Thorin finished and Bilbo smiled warmly at the lad in question as he dusted of a low shelf with red ears.


	9. Play Time Is No Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep thanking my lovley beta reader Amaronith for all the help.  
> And I want to thank who reads and enjoys this. All your love and wonderful coments always brings a smile to my face!

They had spent most of the day cleaning the forge, well the lads boys had given up cleaning somewhere between elevenses and luncheon to play a very important game of pretend.

Which both Thorin and Bilbo approved of greatly.

And just as they had sat down for some afternoon tea there was a knock on the front door to the forge and in stepped a hobbit, Bilbo was on his feet with a smile within moments.  
  
”Hamfast! It is good to see you my friend. The forge wont be up and running till tomorrow but I am sure Thorin would be happy to help you first thing in the morning. Oh! Were is my manners? Hamfast, this is Thorin and his lads Fili and Kili. This is my dear friend and gardener, Hamfast Gamgee.”  
  
Hamfast smiled and gave a nod in greeting.  
“A pleasure to meet you all. But I am not here for forging. I'm here on official business. Party business.”  
“Party?! The kind with lost of food and music!?”  
Kili asked excitedly and Thorin shushed him gently as Bilbo chuckled at the lads excitement.

  
“What would be the occasion this time?”  
Bilbo asked Hamfast with a smile and the other hobbit chuckled.

“The old Took have decided we need to welcome our new guest and blacksmith properly.”  
Bilbo just caught site of the soft blush spreading on Thorin’s cheeks.  
“That... That is kind but not necessary in the slightest.”  
  


“Something you will come to find about hobbits, master dwarf, is that we love to party and will use any excuse to do so.”  
Hamfast said as he and Bilbo shared a laugh before Hamfast took his leave.

And so once the forge was clean and they had returned to Bag End, they had eaten dinner, cleaned themselves up and dressed in what Bilbo  accepted as their best clothing before he took them to the party tree, a large tree at the center of a field where the hobbits had gathered.

Tables and benches had been put up and colorful pavilions pitched and long before you entered the field you were  greeted by the smell of food and the sound of laughter.

By the time they reached the party tree Kili were practically dragging Thorin by the hand in excitement over the idea of exploration and the food.

Fili was trailing behind them at Bilbo's side looking far from exited.

“Are you nervous? It is alright if you are, there are a lot of new faces around after all.”  
Bilbo offered the blond lad who fiddled with the light blue tunic he wore. Fili threw his uncle and brother a small look before speaking in a small soft voice.  
“Don’t tell uncle or Kili... But I'm scared... I don’t... There are so many people... Just like when Amad...”  
He trailed off and Bilbo wanted to hug him close and protect him from anything and everything, but he worried that would just spook the lad even more so instead he offered his hand.

“Maybe if you hold my hand you will feel better?”  
Fili considered his offer shortly before he took he offered hand with a small shy smile.

Only a few minutes after they entered the field Thorin had been introduced to more Hobbits then he could remember and at least half of them named after some sort of plant.

Kili were still buzzing with exiting and by now sugar from all the sweets he had received from hobbit ladies who found him adorable.

Fili were still at Bilbo's side and every time someone stopped to speak to Bilbo, Fili would stiffen up and tighten his hold on Bilbo’s hand.

It was however the only tell that the lad was uncomfortable and Bilbo were honestly quite impressed with how polite the lad was acting.

By the time  that supper  was served , the party  was in full swing with drinks and music.

Even Fili seemed to have relaxed during the time they ate, much to Bilbo's delight.

And by the time the third group of fauntlings ran by, laughing happily, both lads seemed to almost fall out of their seats from excitement of the idea of potential playmates.

Bilbo decided to take pity on them.

  
“Why don’t you two run of and play with some of the others? I am sure you can make some friends.”  
Kili whipped his head back and forth between Bilbo and his uncle with the biggest eyes Bilbo had ever seen.  
“Can we? Uncle? Can we, please?!”  
Thorin, relaxed by good food, alcohol and very nice pipe weed, chuckled warmly.

“Yes, off with you both. Fili look after your brother.”  
Fili gave a nod and then took Kili by the hand and off they went.

They quickly found a group of fauntlings playing some sort of game were they were standing in two lines hand in hand and took turns in singing a short song and then one would run and try to brake through the other fauntlings line.

Kili broke from Fili's side and hurried over to the fauntlings.

“Hi! I'm Kili! That's my brother Fili! Can we play with you?”  
The playing fauntlings paused their game and took a moment to study the two dwarven lads.

“Well its kind of important to know everyone’s name for this game...”  
One of the lasses said looking over at her friends before offering a small smile to Kili  
“But you can play with us.”

It turned out rather quickly that two dwarven lads were slightly to strong for this particular game when played with just Hobbits as no matter what side Fili and Kili were on would win, a somewhat boring outcome in the long run.

Tag, as it turned out, had a similar problem since Dwarves just seemed to play more aggressive naturally.

While dwarves would tag with full body tackles Hobbits were more... Gentle.

They, while tagging someone, would just deliver a gentle touch which was surprisingly hard to remember in the heat of the moment.  
Especially so for Fili, who had grown up playing the dwarven way longer then Kili had.

Fili kept his eyes lowered in shame as he helped another of the fauntlings back to his feet.

“I'm sorry. Its just hard to remember.”  
“Oh yes, it is _so_ hard to remember to _NOT_ to tackle anyone!”  
The hobbit lad sneered at him as he dusted off his pants and Fili blushed and started playing a bit with one of his braids.

“Maybe we can play something else...? Something Kili and I are more familiar with?”

“What? So we should all just play a game that suits the two of you better even though there are more of us?”  
“Well... I mean...”

“Lets vote then. Who wants to play a more _dwarven_ game?”  
Only two hands got raised, one for each dwarven lad. They were easily outvoted.

After two failed games Fili picked himself up from the ground.

“I'll just go back to uncle.”

“Do we have to...?”  
Kili asked him softly and Fili smiled at him, even if his chest hurt from the question.

Of course Kili would want to continuing to play with the hobbits, he had a much easier time adapting to their games then Fili had.

He was actually having fun and Mahal knew he deserved to have fun.

“You can stay and play if you want to, Kili. Uncle and I will be just over there.”  
Fili said and pointed to the table were Thorin and Bilbo sat.

“I can? Really!?”  
The pure joy in Kili's voice hurt Fili a bit but he continued to smile at him with a nod.

“Just don’t go to far.”  
“Thank you!”  
Kili gave him a quick hug before he were running of with the hobbit children.

Fili watched him go before he went back to his uncle and Bilbo where he climbed on to his seat.

“Where is Kili?”  
Thorin asked and Fili pointed.  
“Why are you not playing with them?”  
“I don’t feel like it right now, maybe later. Is there any jam buns left?”  
Bilbo handed him one with a smile around his pipe.

Fili took the bun with a thankful smile before he bit in to it.

So it turned out playing with hobbits were no easy feat, they were just different from what he was used to, but at least Kili was having a good time he mused to himself.

That did not stop him from feeling slightly left out though being one of the only children still at the table...

The night was not a full disappointment however.

Hobbits, as it turned out, had a great love for a good story and Uncle Thorin told the best tales.

And so Fili got to spend most of the evening cuddled under his uncles arm as he told story after story for the captivated hobbits.

And if he closed his eyes and just listened he could almost pretend that they were back home in Ered Luin.


	10. Potatoes and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your help Amaronith!

The next few days were dedicated to trying to find a working schedule.

So far it had mostly turned out to be everyone settling in around Fili, who still tried his very best to.

Bilbo had settled back in to what was his usual life only now with added Dwarves.

Thorin had made it a habit of leaving for the forge between first and second breakfast and not be back until it were time for dinner.

He were in a considerably better mood now that he had something familiar to occupy his time with.

And Kili would, every day, drag Fili with him to play with the friends he had made.

It would usually end with Fili sitting close by just watching them all play.

It was not that he didn't want to play with them, he did, it was just that he just couldn't.

He couldn't understand why he had such a hard time fitting in.

Kili did it just fine, which just didn't seem fair at all.

Not that he wanted Kili not to fit in, he were happy for his baby brother, which just seemed to confuse his feeling even more.

And so as he sat there, under a tree, watching them all play he suddenly felt... Alone.

As if Kili were not right there, like Uncle Thorin were not just a short walk from where he sat.

And for some strange reason it just did not feel alone enough.

Before he fully knew why, he had gotten up.  
“Are you going to play with us now, Fili?”

Kili asked, always hyper aware of his brothers movements.

“I'm going to take a walk. I will see you later.”  
But unlike how it used to be, where Kili would follow, he just smiled and waved as Fili walked off.  
And that hurt just as much as it was a relief.

As he walked he tried to figure out exactly why it was so hard for him to fit in.

He were to strong and played to rough. He tried to hold back and be more gentle while he played but he just forgot to at times.

He were unfamiliar with many of their games and while he tried really hard to understand, the rules just seemed like they were changing all the time.

Everything about him just seemed wrong about him.

For Mahal's sake even his feet were wrong. To small and to soft, dwarves were not  _soft._

But then again he still had that small scab under his left foot from trying to walk without his boots.

That sticks could hurt that much he did not know.

He could not get the hang of playing conkers, fingers to think to hold the string properly and he couldn't seem to let the nuts do the most of the work.

He had watched and studied how to do it and he had an embarrassing amount of notes about it under his bed.

But no matter what he did he just couldn't get the hang of it.

He felt bad for keeping it a secret from his family and Bilbo how poorly he was adapting but he did not want them to worry.

They were finally safe.

Uncle Thorin had relaxed a lot and were enjoying forging and company again.

And Kili, sweet Kili, were acting like a child again. Laughing and smiling, even playing.

Fili didn't want to ruin that for them.

He suddenly had the urge to crawl up in Thorin's lap and just be his small cub again.

But he knew that if anything would worry him and even if Fili were just to go and keep him company in the forge uncle would still worry about why he were not out playing.

So he just followed his own feet towards Bag End.

He couldn't even search for comfort from Uncle Thorin, it were just not fair!

Anger boiled up in him and he kicked a pebble as hard as he could, sending it flying.

A loud yelp of pain stopped Fili in his tracks and he looked up.

He was slightly surprised to already find himself at the gate of Bag End, were Master Gamgee were kneeling in the garden, rubbing the back of his head.

  
“By the green lady, Master Fili. What ever have I done to deserve a rock to the head?”

Fili blushed softly as he lowered his eyes in shame.  
“I apologize, Master Gamgee. I did not mean to hit you.”

  
Hamfast smiled at the lad.

“Oh it is quite alright. Whatever is on your mind?”

He asked as he got back to gardening, Fili hesitated for a moment as he leaned against the gate to watch him work a bit.

“Just thinking really... I was kind of wondering... How come... That sometimes things just... Don't work out the way we hope they will?”

Hamfast took a moment to think over the question before he answered.  
“Well I suppose life is like a garden.”  
“What...?”  
Hamfast chuckled at the confused tone of Fili's voice before he tried to explain it better.

“It means that sometimes, no matter how hard we try, the weeds just take root or the seeds we plant just won’t grow.”

“So I should just stop trying...?”

“Well, no. But perhaps you need to lower your expectations? After all, you can’t plant potatoes and expect roses to grow.”

“Thank you Master Gamgee.”  
Fili said before he headed inside Bag End with a heavy heart.

He would not fit in no matter how he tried, he was no rose.

And you can’t expect a dwarf to become a hobbit.


	11. Same Day Different Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual a big thank you for my extreamly helpful beta Amaronith!

By the next day Fili had made up his mind, why should he try so hard to fit in if it wouldn’t work?

So once breakfast was done and cleaned away and  U ncle Thorin were on his way to the forge, Fili told Kili to go play with out him.

That it had taken him much less time to convince Kili to go without him then Fili had expected hurt a bit.

But he had wanted Kili to go without him.

Just because he couldn’t make friends did not mean he wanted the same for Kili. All he had ever wanted was for Kili to be happy.

And if that meant playing without Fili then so be it.

So while Kili ran off to play with the hobbit children Fili decided to go exploring a bit.

He followed the road past Bag End and found his way in to a wooden area.

And while the dwarf in him did prefer to have a mountain over his head he had to admit that the sun shining through the canopy of greens were beautiful.

And except for the occasional animal it was all very calm and quiet.

Forests were not that bad he supposed.

To his delight there were a small brook flowing through that were perfect for playing in.

A few carefully selected pieces of bark got sent off like small boats before Fili tried building a small dam just to see how long it would hold.

It was not much of a game but it was peaceful, almost like everything was like it used to be...

Before everything happened.

But this was his life now.  
The thought brought a few tears to his eyes that he was quick to wipe away with his arm.  
He was done being sad.

Kili could barely believe it when Fili told him to go play without him.

Fili felt like Kili was big enough to play on his own now!

He just could not believe his luck.

And while it felt odd and a bit wrong to go without Fili, he was just as exited to be one of the 'big kids'.

The pain that had flashed across Fili's face as Kili agreed to play alone were probably nothing more then a big brother letting the younger grow up.

At least that is what Kili told himself.

Because if Fili was upset then something was always really wrong and had things not already been bad enough?

Kili decided that, yes they had, as he were greeted by his new friends.

This was their new home and everything would be fine, just like Uncle Thorin had said.

So maybe his thoughts and attention went to Fili during the day but to be fair Fili had always been close by before and it felt odd not having him there.

And sure it had stung that, when he had told his new friends that Fili wouldn’t play with them, one of the boys had said that it was good that Fili hadn’t come, and Kili had lost his temper and hit him.

Kili would have gone to his brother for that comment alone if he had known were Fili had gone.

But even after that Kili had fun playing with them all after the boy had apologized and he could barely wait to tell Fili of all the fun he had.

It was close to dinner time when Fili made it back to Bag End and as he entered the home the smell of food greeted him like it usually did and he made sure to wash up before he entered the kitchen were Bilbo were in the middle of cooking.

Fili climbed in to his usual seat and followed the patterns in the wood of the table with a finger.

“Hello, Fili my lad. Where have you hidden your brother?”  
Bilbo asked with a smile, it was an unusual site indeed, seeing one without the other and his surprise and confusion only grew as Fili's only response were a small shrug of his shoulders.

“You don't know? Did you lose track of him?”

“No I didn't!”

Fili almost snapped at him at that, he would _never_ just lose track of Kili then he blushed and mumbled softly:

“I didn’t lose him ‘cause I haven’t seen him since this morning. We didn’t play together today...”

At this Bilbo put aside what he was doing and gave Fili his full attention.

“That is a bit unusual for the two of you, isn’t it?”

“I guess...”

“Are you two on different sides of the fence?”  
Fili sent him a confused look and Bilbo chuckled fondly before he explained.

“Have you had an argument?”  
“Oh... No. It’s... It’s nothing. I just... I didn’t want to be in the way of Kili making friends, I guess...”

Bilbo’s heart just kept breaking when he talked to this boy and he made a small sound as he took in the words.

“In the way? What ever gave you that idea?”  
Fili squirmed a bit in his seat, toying with a braid as he avoided looking at Bilbo.

“It's nothing... I just... Have a bit of a hard time making friends...”  
“Well... Friends are important to make and it can be hard at times. Did you at least have a good time today?”  
  
Fili shrugged again and took a moment to think of an answer.  
“It was odd... Like I was missing a part of myself? Mostly it was boring I guess...”  
“Well I am sure Kili missed you today as well.”  
  


As as is summoned by his name Kili came barreling in, happily yelling out for Fili and Bilbo, almost running straight in to the table in his excitement.

“Today was the best! I had so much fun playing with my friends! And tomorrow they are teaching me a new game and I can't wait! It was so fun! We played a lot of different games and it was great!”  
“ _Well good for you._ ”

Even Fili looked  surprised over how  sarcastic he sounded and Kili scrunched up his face in  confusion and irritation.  
“You said that I could play without you today. You cant be mad ‘ c a use I had fun!”  
“You are so stupid! Why cant you just understand!?”  


Fili pushed away from the table and sprinted to their room, slamming the door behind him and Kili started crying loudly.  
Bilbo was confused as he gently took Kili in to his arms and shushed him softly.

“What exactly is going on here?”  
Thorin, just home from the forge, asked from the door to the kitchen looking as confused as Bilbo felt and he could only grace Thorin with a small shrug of his shoulders as he continued to comfort Kili.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear trashpandas!   
> Sorry for the long wait but I have had a lot of things to take care of at home and with work.  
> But I have been writing!  
> So I got a few chapters ready to go.  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> And once more a huge special thanks to my wonderful beta Amaronith for all the hard work and help!

Thorin took a calming breath and knocked gently on the bedroom door before he eased it open.  
The site that met him almost crumbled what was left of his already broken heart and he gently closed the door behind him as he made his way over to the bed.

“Fili…” He said in a soft voice and the sound that left the lad was such a small little sniffle that it almost reminded Thorin of a new born kitten.

And as the boy crawled up in to an even smaller lump as he hid his face in the pillow he was hugging close to his chest, Thorin gently sat down on the edge of the bed next to the lad.

He placed a gentle and comforting hand on Fili's small shoulder and the small tremblings under his hand almost shattered himself as well.

But he tried to hold it together as he gently rubbed his thumb over the shaking shoulder, knowing fully well that the lad was crying.

“You really upset your brother…” He said gently and Fili let out a small whining sound before Thorin continued just as softly: “We all know you didn't mean to. Do you want to tell me what is wrong?”

Fili gave a small shake of his head and Thorin sighed softly.  
“I can't help if you don’t tell me what is wrong... Did something happen between you when you played today?”  
Fili's response was so quiet Thorin had to strain his ears to hear him properly:  
“No... I didn't play with Kili today...”  
“You didn't? Why not?”  
Fili was silence for a few moments as if he were thinking of an answer. “I wanted Kili to make friends...”  
Thorin was very confused by now. The lads had always been more then enough for one another.  
“Did he make any...?”

Fili nodded which only made Thorin even more confused.  
“And that made you upset?”  
The lad took a few more moments to think of this answer before he gave a frustrated noise.  
“Yes? No? I don't know! I wanted him to make friends and I am happy he did! But I felt... Lonely? But not because he didn’t go with me cause I wanted him to go make friends and he did, and I am happy for him! He had fun and that’s great! I just... I don’t know...”

Thorin sat and gently rubbed his shoulder as the words tumbled out of him.  
And he had no idea of what to say to Fili as the lad started hiccup from his crying so he just sat there comforting him as he calmed down a bit.  
After a few minutes of silence as Fili's breath calmed down Thorin spoke softly:  
“Do you feel up to talking with Kili? Maybe apologizing?”  
“I guess so...”

____________

Hours later, after a lot of tears and apologizes, both lads were in bed sleeping and Thorin sat by the fire with Bilbo.  
“Where did I go wrong?”  
“I beg your pardon?” Bilbo asked with a confused look and Thorin sighed deeply.  
“The lads. They have never fought before. They are both acting odd but Fili even more so... I am failing them. I should have been the one not to make it out of Erid Luin. If Dis had lived instead of me the boys would-”  
“Alright I am stopping you right there.”  
Bilbo said with a stern look on his face before it became a soft, warm and gentle smile.

“You have given your everything for those boys. They adore you and you have done nothing but your absolute best for them and they are such wonderful and kind lads. You are incredible with them.”  
“But I am not enough, am I? The boys have a fight and I am not here and once I am I have no idea of how to handle it!”

“I would hardly call it a fight, more a misunderstanding or at worst an argument.” Bilbo said before he placed a gentle hand on Thorin's exposed forearm: “And you did wonderfully. I can't speak from my own experience but most, if not all, parents are unsure and doubt themselves too. And many would not have been able to handle it as well as you are. But truly all you can do is your best and always be there for them when they need you. And besides.. You are not alone in this anymore.”

The last he added in a softer tone and Thorin's heart made a funny dance in his chest as he mostly were at a loss for words.  
“Thank you, Bilbo. For everything.”


	13. Budding Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always a big greatfull thank you to the wonderful Amaonith for all the help and work you put in to this!

After the argument between the boys and them making up, somewhat stiffly at that, Thorin had made sure to pay extra attention to the things around him the following weeks.  
And Thorin was not as oblivious as many thought him to be.  
Alright, so he was not the sharpest sword in the armory, he could admit to that, but he was not daft.

How could he not notice?  
He would have to be both blind and stupid not to notice him.  
So he had had a hard time placing what it was to a start, but he had and that was the main point.  
He had noticed it and now he could not stop notecing it.

That curly light brown hair that looked so very soft to the touch.  
Those bright, intelligent and kind blue eyes that seemed to take in information no one else could see.  
That overly adorable little wiggle of his nose, for Mahal's sake, even those slightly elf-like pointy ears of his.  
Not to mention his kind and caring personality...  
All about him just seemed... Perfect to Thorin.

How they ended up with this gem in a coal mine he could not even begin to imagine but he was so glad that they had.  
Thorin could not begin to express how grateful he was of Bilbo for doing all he did for them.  
And the company he made were more then Thorin ever thought he would find, he gave Thorin a calm and ease non of his own kinsmen ever had.  
And in all honesty that was slightly frightening.

But Thorin was a dwarf and dwarves are no cowards!  
That was at least what he told himself to actually manage to offer the gift he had worked so hard on.  
Thorin had faced many battles and perils in his life but in that moment nothing had frightened him as much as Bilbo’s reaction to his gift.

It had been a few weeks since the small family had entered his life and he could no longer imagine a life without them all in it.  
Fili and Kili filling his home with sounds of joy and a warmth that just had not been there before.  
And he was glad that things were back to normal between the two lads after the incident in the kitchen.

And Thorin... Thorin whom had become much like a meadow in a dark woods for him.  
A calm and safe that always washed over Bilbo when he was close by.  
Sweet, awkward Thorin who would return home after a long day, enjoy his dinner like he was a starving man and then fix another thing in the home with a smile before relaxing with them all.

The same dwarf that had returned home early today and was now standing in front of him with a deep blush and a worried look on his face as he waited for Bilbo's verdict.  
On a gift. For him.  
The thought alone made Bilbo feel quite giddy and as he opened the lid on the small ornante wooden box he had been presented with and almost lost his ability to breath in pure awe.

In the beautiful box lay the most beautiful pen Bilbo had ever seen.  
Shaped to fit comfortably in his hand and the most carefully engraved vines and flowers traveled over its surface.  
Bilbo carefully lifted it out of its box and marveled over how light it was.

”The tips are exchangeable.”  
Thorin broke the silence and pointed out a smaller compartment built in to the pen’s rest and opened it for Bilbo to see.  
And he was once more in awe over the craftsmanship put in to his gift.  
The small nubs were made to perfection and polished to the point where Bilbo could see himself in them.

He was absolutely speechless.  
The gift showed that Thorin cared about him and paid attention to his hobbies, his work.  
”Thorin... This is... Thank you.”  
And before he could talk himself out of it he proceeded to place a kiss on Thorin’s cheek.

He only had a few seconds to worry that it might have been a bad idea as he took a step back.  
He then saw Thorin’s face.  
Throin's whole face was redder then his prized tomatoes and he had the biggest smile that Bilbo had ever seen on his face.

Bilbo knew that this was just the first step in their new relationship and he could not be happier.


	14. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks to my beta Amaronith!

It was dark outside the window and Kili were snoring softly in his bed across from him but Fili couldn't sleep.  
He was not tired or sleepy in any shape or form of the word.  
All he wanted to do was scream and cry, maybe even break something.  
But he didn’t.  
Instead he was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling in the dark.

He had known things were changing, how could he not with the way they were acting?  
Just like Amad and Adad used to when he was really small.  
But it had hit him like a stone in the face when they had told them.

Alright, maybe Fili's first reaction had been very happy and exited and he had taken a strange pleasure from calling Bilbo uncle.  
Kili and him had been so full of joy and energy as then now actual, family were celebrating Thorin and Bilbo's new relationship.

But as the excitement died down it dawned in Fili that this as going to be their home now.  
Up till this point, them staying here, had just been temporary. Another stop on their never ending journey.  
But that were not the case anymore...

The Shire... Bag End... This was their home now and he was doomed to never fit in.  
Fili rubbed tears from his eyes.  
No, he would not cry, he was happy!  
Happy that they were all safe and happy because Kili would spend his childhood as an actual child.  
Happy that they had two uncles that loved them now.  
And honestly Fili was happy!

But at the same time he just felt so... Angry and sad all the time.  
And mixed in with the storm on emotions he already had there was also the constant feeling of loneliness.  
But it was more then that really, it cut deeper then just being left alone.  
It felt so much more like being forgotten.

Like no one, not even Kili, remembered that he was there.  
Like no one cared about him or his feelings at all.  
It felt as if he was being abandoned and sort of drained of what he was.  
As if the world was moving around him and he was unable to move with it.

But he wouldn't complain.  
Not when his family was safe and happy.  
So he wasn't as content as his family were but he would do all in his power to keep his family safe.  
Even if that meant he would always be the odd one out. That he always would feel this way.

Kili didn't need him to be happy anymore and uncle had Bilbo to help him now.  
They were happy and Fili looked up at the ceiling with newfound determination.  
“I will keep us all safe.”


End file.
